Goddess
by Mrs. Smolderhalder
Summary: back in montana lindsay HAD a husband and together they created a beautiful baby girl.but she had an abusive husband. she left him and she got soul custody of the girl. they're in new york and the daughter has to fight with living in her new world and od
1. Chapter 1

Goddess!

By LinDSAymESSrOE

_A/N: ok so I know that I'm in the middle of like 2 other stories but I'm kinda having a mental block wit those 2 so I thought I'd make something up that goes along with mii life…people who know the terms in field hockey will know what I mean when I say 'stroke'. It's just like a penalty kick in soccer but it's in field hockey. Hope you like it!_

As Gotti walked up to the stroke line with her ball and stick in hand, she turned to the fans and all the pressure was added again as she didn't see her mom there. She knows about all of the crazy house her moms works but her mom assured her that she would get the night off to see her daughters semi-finals game. She was brought back to focus as the official blew the whistle.

"Stroker ready?" Gotti raised her hand.

"Goalie ready?" she raised her hand and the official blew the whistle once again. As her stick made contact with the ball, it went soaring in the upper right hand corner of the goal. She fell to her knees as if she was thanking God while her team piled on top of each other to congratulate Gotti for making St. Gregory the Great Catholic High School go to the State Championships and she's only a freshmen too.

As they got up and rushed to their coach and then they all lined up to shake hands with the other team. They were all told that after school the next day to go home and rest and be back at the school for 5:30 for their 6:45 championship game. They then got into the locker room and immediately started talking about the game.

"Gotti you have no idea how much we love you right now! I still can't believe that bitch 32 tripped you!" her best friend Amanda Hammerback said to her.

"I know! But you guys know me. I made her regret tripping me because we WON!" they started to jump up and down again, but stopped as Gotti's phone rang.

"Hey Danny. You know where my mom is? She was supposed to be at the game but never showed." Gotti asked.

"Uh...Gotti?" his voice a little shaky. "I need you to come outside. I need to…uh…take you to your mom."

"Danny? What's the matter? Why can't you just tell me where my mom is?" her eyes started to tear up.

"Please. Just come outside and I'll take you to your mom."

"Okay." She answered in a watery whisper.

She left her friends and met Danny outside in the car. The car ride was pretty silent but Gotti became more curious as he missed the turn back to the apartment building they lived at, but she still remained quiet. She looked down at her hands in her lap and noticed that she didn't even change out of her uniform from the game. They pulled into a parking space and walked inside. She knew something was wrong as they walked into the automated sliding doors to the hospital and she started to cry. Danny took that as his que to pull her into his side and walked through the plain white walls of the hospital. They started to walk into Lindsay's hospital room but she stopped and just looked at the pale face of her mom. "It's ok, Gotti. Everything's gonna be fine. OK? Just go and sit down and just talk to her and hold her hand. I'll be right behind you the whole time." She nodded and continued in. She sat down in the free chair next to Lindsay's bed with Danny standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened Danny?" she asked after a couple silent minutes.

"She was interrogating a suspect with me and Stella in the Observation Room and she was pushed through the window by the suspect. There was a piece of glass stuck in her back. Hawkes wouldn't pull it out because she could lose too much blood. She'll still be able to walk. The piece didn't go close to her spinal cord but the wake up is all on her." He said starting to tear up and Gotti was full on tears.

Lindsay's doctor came in and asked, "Who are you? You're not supposed to be in here without permission."

Gotti looked up at Danny. "We're not leaving." He said.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave." The doctor just ignored what Danny had said as if he never even said it.

"We're NOT going anywhere. I'm her colleague, her partner, her emergency contact and fiancé. Gotti here is her daughter. You still gonna make us leave?" Lindsay's heart rate started to go up to a very fast beat.

"Ohmigod! Danny! What's happening?" Gotti said standing up and moving away from the bed and Danny coming to her side.

"It seems that Det. Monroe is hearing our conversation. Maybe if Gotti is it? (she nods) Says some comforting words to her, her heart rate will go down. You think you could do that?" the doctor asked. She looks up to Danny and he nods and then she nods. She makes her way to the bed and sits down. She then takes her mother's hand in her's.

"Hey mom. It's me, Gotti. I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you for missing the game. I just want you know that I love you mom! I love you so much. I want you back. I need you back. I want you to tell me everything's gonna be ok and I'll be fine. Please mom? Just wake up. Please?" she finished but she was crying way too much. She got up and ran out of the room running right into Stella who instantly pulled the young crying girl into her arms and just let her cry up against her. They collapsed up against the wall and sat there just crying together, until Stella heard Gotti's breathing even out and noticed that she fell asleep. Danny came outside of her room and picked her up.

"I'm gonna take her home. She's had a long day. He said.

"I bet she did. School and then that big game. She has to be tired. Go home and sleep. I'll stay with Lindsay." Stella said.

"Thanks Stell. I owe you one." He said and then he left carrying Gotti back to the car. He put her in the back seat so she can still sleep. On the way home they went over a big bump which soon made her wake up.

"What?! Where am I?!" she said sitting up.

"Don't worry. We're in the car on the way home. You fell asleep up against Stella." He answered.

"So me having that dream about my mom getting pushed through the window in the room wasn't a dream? (He nodded) Great. I wanted to tell her about the game."

"Tell me. I want to know."

"Well, the game was really tough. Coach Rabiano didn't even take me out of it. I was actually one of the few girls to actually play the whole game. So, the game was tied 1-1, with only 10 seconds left. I have the ball any by myself. Only defender around as far as I can see is the goalie and I'm about to make the game winning shot, when all of a sudden #32 came out of no-where and trips me. The whistle blows signaling that there was no time left along with me getting a stroke. Little did St. Anthony's know that I'm the best from my team at strokes. So I get to line and set up my shot. The official blew the whistle telling me that I was able to take my shot. I take my stroke and I SCORE! DANNY I SCORED! I SCORED THE WINNING SHOT! OUR TEAM IS GOING TO STATES!" she said excitedly.

"That's great Gotti! I'm so proud of you. Your mom would be so proud of you as well."

"Danny, what did my mom ask to get pushed through the window?"

He took a deep breath and answered, "She told the suspect to hurry it up so she can see her daughter play. The suspect didn't like being in second place and he lost it."

"Oh." And before they knew it, they were getting out of the car. Danny pulled her into his side with his arm around her shoulder.

"For the record Gotti. (She looks up to him but they continue to walk) I'm so proud of you. Me, Stella, Mac, Angell, Hawkes, Sid and his family minus Amanda because she'll be with you are all gonna be there to cheer you girls on." He said.

"Where's Don gonna be?" she asked as they got into the elevator and pressed the '18' button to get to their floor.

"He's gonna stay at the hospital with your mom and watch the game on TV."

"Thanks Danny. That means a lot to me it really does."

She gave him a hug and they got out of the elevator. They got inside the apartment and she went straight for the shower as he walked to the master bedroom. While she was in the shower all she could possibly think about was the game tomorrow. Not only was she playing an equally matched team as she was but she also had friends on the Corpus Christi team. It's tough playing against friends when it comes down to something like the state championship game. The tension rises in the game when you go play against the friend. You know that outcome won't change the title of 'friend' in the game but you still gotta wonder if one will win how the relationship will be effected by it. It reminded Gotti about the time that she read this article about these 2 CYO basketball teams in Westchester called St. Anthony's and St. Gregory's. Ironically it went perfectly to the game that she played that night. The girls on those two teams went to school together and they knew that whatever the result of the game was they'd still be friends. And ironically again St. Gregory's won by 1 point too. As she got changed into her pajama's she couldn't stop thinking about her mom and the game. Those two thoughts were still in her mind when she woke up the next morning.

While Danny was in his room lying down in bed he couldn't stop thinking about Lindsay and Gotti. Those 2 girls meant the world to him even though Gotti wasn't his biological daughter he still cared for her as if she was. He noticed the sadness in her eyes as she saw her mom there in the bed. Lindsay never missed one of her games. She always made some way of getting there. Whether it was begging for the night or weekend off to watch her or swapping shifts with someone as long as there was no Irish Mob trying to kill the team again. She was always there. This was the first time that Gotti has played field hockey that Lindsay hadn't been there. She wouldn't even be there to watch her in the state game but he knew that for Gotti, Lindsay was always there even if she wasn't there with her body, to Gotti she was there. Finally he fell asleep knowing that Lindsay WILL be ok and that Gotti will be good to play the next day.

_A/N: ok…there first chapter. watcha think? Good; bad; or not even worth writing another chapter? ok well u don't hve 2 say anything for the last part of that question above. L0L. and btw the part where it reminded Gotti about those 2 CYO b-ball team from Westchester St. Gregory's and St. Anthony's, that was a game that I played in. I was on St. Greg's and we won bc that's just the way we roll…l0l…ok off topic…review please? It will make mii day….spnxs!!_

_:_

_And remember…_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA!_

_LinDSAymESSrOE_


	2. Chapter 2

Goddess!

By DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

Chapter2: TROUBLE IN NOT SO NICE PARADICE

_a/n: chapter 1 was in normal perspective but this chapter will be seen threw different perspectives as well as normal…sooo here's chapter 2…_

GOTTI'S PERSPECTIVE-

I woke to the shaking feeling of Danny moving my blankets above my covered head. I hate it when he's on wake up duty. He always wakes me annoyingly unlike when my mom would do it, she would just come in nice and quietly and sit down by where I'm lying and just gently stroke my hair and whisper good morning in my ear and tell me to rise-n-shine, but since I can't have that I have to get stuck with Danny shaking me. URGH! It's so annoying. My mom always told me not to mess with him in the morning but I find it fun so I normally just play with his mind and letting him think that I'm still asleep and just lay here on my bed while he goes and gets tired just by shaking my blanket. Although I'm sure he doesn't find it all that fun. But now the shaking is going harder and faster so now I can tell by now that he was really annoyed so I figured that I could just get up.

"Danny is there a reason why you have to wake me up like that? I'm pretty sure there's a nicer way of doing it. Have you ever tried saying 'Gotti, it's time to get up and get ready for school. Can you get up please?' See. It's not so hard." I said getting out of bed and following him into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I would say that but would you get up if I did?" he said very sleepy pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Probably not. Alrighty, now that we have finally realized that you're really not a morning person, what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you're willing to make." He answered with a smile while sipping his coffee.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Mom always makes me breakfast the day of a really big game. It's just something that we started when I first started playing field hockey. You didn't see her doing that yesterday? Anyways, what are you making me?" I love doing these kinds of things to him. Its especially fun in the morning.

"Ok, I'll make you some pancakes."

"YES! Thank you Danny! I love your pancakes!" I got up and gave him a huge hug before I went back in my room to get dressed.

DANNY'S PERSEPECTIVE-

Sometimes I wonder if she is even related to Lindsay but as I see her running up and down the field or I see her sleeping when I have to go and wake her up I can see Lindsay in her. The way her hair is when she has it up or the way her nose scrunches in her sleep thinking the wind blew by it or something like that but I can still see her. Lindsay won't tell me much about her father or what her actual name is. I can't see Lindsay being the type of person to call her daughter Gotti. I might just have to corner Gotti when she gets out to eat. I figured that pancakes would be good for her today. They aren't too heavy and they aren't too light. They are just good to hold her until lunch. Today has to be one of the biggest days in her field hockey life. She made varsity as a freshman and the only freshmen I might add but she has to play without her mom there while playing against some of her best friends. It's hard to do that. Well she better hurry with getting ready or else I'm gonna eat her pancakes.

"Gotti are you almost done? Because if you're not out here in let's say, 5 seconds? I'm gonna eat your food!" I yelled to her through her door.

"You wouldn't?" she opened in her uniform collared blue shirt with her yellow and royal blue uniform skirt.

"I would've if you hadn't opened this door quicker." I hand her, her plate and pour myself some coffee.

"I'm sorry if I had to beautify myself. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate having only wearing a blue shirt or a yellow shirt? (I nodded towards her) well then I don't understand why we have to wear these colors." She has never stopped complaining about her uniform shirts.

"They're Gator colors."

"Not the Florida Gators. They got orange and blue. We're this blue and yellow. It's hideous." (a/n: I agree it's like mii b-ball jersey)

"Whatever. Just eat and finish getting your stuff ready while I go and get dressed." I put my cup under the faucet and rinse it out and leave in it the sink for it to be properly washed.

NORMAL PERSPECTIVE-

She finishes off the last of her pancakes and puts the plate in the sink then rushes back to her room to put the finishing touches on her hair. She grabs her bag, her money and a bottle of water while taking out one for Danny too.

"Alright Danny! Let's go! I'm pretty sure you get changed a whole lot faster than me!" she yelled to him from the front of the apartment towards the end of it near the bedrooms. And he opens the door with this look on his face like he's about to take down the first bad guy that he sees on the street. They walk out of the apartment and she hands him his water and they enter the elevator.

"So, you excited about the game today? Happy that you get to see your friends again?" Danny asked her once the elevator started moving downwards.

"I'm excited as I'll ever be and a little nervous but that's understandable and as far as getting to see my friends again I'm so happy. I haven't seen them in a while. With all of our crazy game/practice scheduele's we barley have one free day to spend with each other and if we do one of us out of the group won't have that day free. It's so annoying." They get out of the elevator and get out of the building when suddenly someone said,

"Rhiannon." A voice behind them and Gotti stopped but Danny kept going.

"Gotti? Why'd you stop? You ok?" Danny asked turning around and walking back noticing that she wasn't with him. She turns around to where to where the voice came from.

"Rhiannon. Answer me." Gotti turns around very slowly and looked at the man that was talking.

"Gotti? Do you know this man?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Danny I do. He's my father."

"And I'm the one who's gonna be leaving with her right now! So if you excuse us I think we're goin' now." He went for her arm and grabbed it rather roughly and started to make it bruise.

"OWW!! Get off me! Stay away from me!" she was yelling and starting to cry because of the force on her arm.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Get off her! She's not going anywhere with you!" Danny yelled trying to pull her off her but all her did make the man's force on her arm go harder.

"Danny! My arm!" everybody seemed to stop what they were doing and started to stare at what was happening and the security in the building came up to the three.

"Sir you have to let go of this girls arm this minute of I'll have you removed from this building."

"Fine I'll let go. But this isn't over. And you can tell your mother that too."

"My mom's in the hospital you jackass!" she said with a sharp slap across her face. And that's when Danny lost it and punched him in the face. Gotti's right side of the face had a red hand mark on her cheek.

"Gotti, you ok? Come on let's go back upstairs and get some ice." He tried to move her but she wouldn't budge.

"No, Danny. I'm fine. Can you just take me to my mom please?" She asked in tears.

"Gotti you know I can't do that. If you miss school then you won't be able to play in the game today and your mom wouldn't want that. Alright? I'll bring you to school and go to your homeroom and ask to go to the nurse and lie down or get ice or something. Please, just don't skip any classes because of this alright? (she nods) No I wanna hear you say it."

"I won't skip any of my classes I promise."

"Will it make you feel better if I got some sort of detail outside of school?" he asked and she nods. "Alright, I'm also gonna go in and tell your principle not to let you go home with anyone else except for me, Don, Stella, Mac, or Hawkes." She nodded one final time and they finally left with his arms around her and her arms folded across her chest.

The car ride was relatively silent except for the clearing of throats. They got into the parking lot of St. Gregory's High School and went inside. Gotti went to her friends and was greeted by Amanda while Danny made his way to the principal's office.

"Hey girl! What a game last night! You were amazing!" Amanda said.

"Thanks Manda." She said in a dull voice but tried to make it sound happy.

"OK, what's the matter?" gotti and Amanda are only 2 years apart but when Gotti first moved to New York with her mom, Amanda was her first friend. So by now that they're in high school they can tell when one of them is lying. Amanda knows about all of that stuff that happened when Gotti was still in Montana. Knows about her past and most importantly, knows how her father could be.

"My dad thought it would be fun to visit me and Danny this morning. He gave me this little present." Gotti said and showed her, her arm and then closed her locker.

"Ohmigod! You ok? Wait, where was your mom during this?" she never got a chance to tell Amanda what happened the day before with her mom.

"My mom got pushed through one of the windows in the observation room by a suspect last night right before she was about to leave for the game. That's why she wasn't there." She was starting to cry and Amanda pulled her into a hug.

MEANWHILE…

"Dr. Ruck? Could I speak to you for a moment?" Danny asked coming into his office.

"Ah, Detective Messer. What could I do for you?" he asked.

"I assume that Lindsay told you about her abusive ex-husband right? (He nodded) Well he came by this morning to me and Gotti and he was gonna take her and bruised her arm a little too much and I just wanted to let you know that we would like to have detail outside the school and that she isn't to go home with anyone except for me, Det. Flack, Det. Bonasera, Det. Taylor or Dr. Hawkes. I know that's a lot but it would hurt Lindsay to see that horrible man take away one of the best things in her life."

"I will see that her 9th period teacher stays with her till she is picked up and I'll tell him to ask for a badge or ID before they take her. And for the safety of Gotti along with the rest of the students and faculty and staff I will allow for you to have the detail outside the entrance of the school until she leaves. Don't worry Gotti is in good hands. But may I ask you a question? (Danny nods) Where is her mother?" Dr. Ruck asked.

"She's in the hospital. She got pushed through glass by a suspect last night. Gotti fell asleep there and I took her home so she might be a little tired by that but she said that she had a good night sleep and that she'd be good to play tonight."

"That's good. I'd also like to tell you that Gotti is one of our best players that we've ever seen play on our Varsity Field Hockey team here in years. It's good to have another player that has her kind of stamina back on that field. We're quite lucky to have her."

"Thank you. That means a lot to hear and I'm sure if Lindsay was here she would love it just as much."

"You're quite welcome."

"Enjoy the rest of your day. The detail guys should be here in about 30 minutes."

"Alright then, enjoy the rest of your day too and I'll see you at the game tonight."

They both stood up and shook hands then Danny walked out of the office and back to his car.

While Amanda is walking down the hall with Gotti quite by her side they reached the rest of the team for their morning warm ups before classes started.

"You guys ready for tonight?" their team captain, Jessica (Diesel because she's fast on the field) asked them.

"As ready as we're ever gonna be. But to let you guys know, if we don't beat them then I'll never hear the end of it with my friends." Gotti said laughingly and ever one else laughed too.

"You probably won't. But it doesn't matter because in a few hours we'll be state champs and finally be able to get some kind of recognition in this school other than football. I can't stand that sport!" the other team captain, Brianna said.

"We know Bri. We know how much you hate that sport but the guys on that team are really hot you gotta admit that."

"Yeah your right they are." They all started to laugh at her and then a loud yelp came out of Gotti's mouth as someone shoved into her and hit her arm.

"You should watch were your going. I'm walking here!" Samantha said. Samantha and Gotti used to be friends but when Gotti got interested in playing more sports for the school and travel teams they drifted apart and became the worst of friends.

"I would've if you actually did walk instead of flying around on your broomstick all the time." Gotti said and everyone started to laugh.

"Ha! You think you're SO funny don't you?"

"Actually I don't think that but I think your face is." Everyone just kept on laughing. "Oh no. do you guys see that?" Gotti asked her team.

"No what is it?" they all knew where she was going with this one.

"It looks like Samantha got kissed by the ugly fairy…on BOTH cheeks this time! (Everyone kept laughing even more even the people that stopped to watch the interaction) You should watch out next time Sam. You wouldn't want any guys to see you like that?"

Sam got a hold of Gotti's arms one hand on arm and the other on the arm right where the bruise was a shoved her into the lockers behind them. "Watch it bitch! You wouldn't wanna be able to not play and let your whole school and team down, now would you? But by the looks of your arm over here you won't be able to drive the ball even a yard tonight. You're letting your team down already." Amanda got a hold of Sam and got her off of Gotti and Bri held her back before she could get to her.

"I think it's time for you to leave Sam. (She wasn't moving) NOW!" Amanda said loudly.

"Didn't know you could do that to me Amanda. You knew me longer than her and you treat me like shit. But I'll let you in on a little secret. (They stepped closer to each other) We both know about her past and father. I know that bruise is from him and not me. But she doesn't want anyone else to know. It would suck if that news got around school. Now you either start treating me right or more than just 2 people in the school know what kind of past Rhiannon 'Goddess Gotti' Marie Monroe had back in Montana. Do we have a deal?"

Amanda stalled for a few moments before she was able to speak. "Deal." They parted and went back to their groups.

"What did you make a deal about?" Gotti asked rubbing her even more of a bruised arm.

"I'll tell you about it later." They nodded and the first bell rang. The team wasn't able to get in their morning warm ups and they knew that their coach would be pissed about that but they all have more important things to worry about than their coach getting pissed at them.

LAB…

"Hey, Danny. Everything alright?" Stella asked noticing his face.

"Yeah except for Lindsay's ex-husband came by this morning."

"Ohmigod! Is Gotti okay?"

"He tried to take her and grabbed her arm. Bruised it pretty well. Then he said something about her mom and she said that her mom was in the hospital and called him a jackass he slapped her and I punched him in the face."

"As long as she's ok right. Well I have some good news that would definitely brighten your day. (He looked up) Lindsay's doctors called. They said that she should be waking up soon." She said with a smile on her face and he had a smile on his face by the sound of someone giving him good, no, EXCELLENT news about his Montana.

"Stella, you have no idea how much you just made my day by saying that." He ran to her and hugged her then left her in the break room ran to his office to send Gotti a text message knowing she's in class.

_Mom should be waking soon!_

_Stay in class!_

_Mac's picking u up!_

_D. :)_

He clicked send on his phone and the message had gone through successfully. He was thankful that the team was only on paperwork and the swing shift was working any new cases that came in that day. They all begged to have the night off along with Adam so that they could watch the game. Sinclair had no problem with it seeing as his daughter was playing in that game too but for the other team which was also gonna be difficult for Gotti and Amanda.

As he signed his name the office phone rang but it wasn't his it was Lindsay's. He contemplated answering it but did it anyway.

"Monroe and Messer's office." He said

"I'm looking for a Lindsay Monroe. Can I speak to her?" the woman asked.

"She's not in today; can I take a message and ask who's speaking to let her know you called?"

"She told me she was in today and when we landed to call her office. It's her mother who are you?"

"Oh, Mrs. Monroe, it's Danny. It didn't sound like you on the phone. Yeah see something happened last night and Lindsay isn't here. Why are you in New York? She didn't mention that you were coming." He said sitting in her chair.

"Well we wanted to surprise you, me and Mr. Monroe. Lindsay told us about Gotti getting to play in the semi-finals for her school team and we wanted to watch her play. We were able to see the game last night on the TV. and she won the game."

"Oh well I'm sure Gotti would greatly appreciate it, I know Lindsay would but she won't be able to make it tonight."

"Why what had happened?"

"It's a long story, but, long story short, she got a shard of glass in her back and now she's in the hospital but they said that she should be waking up soon."

"Oh my! Well at least she's waking up soon, right? But it must be hard on Gotti."

"Yeah she took it kind of hard last night, but what I'd actually like to ask you about is who her father is. He came by the apartment building today and tried taking Gotti and bruised her arm rather badly but she's ok. I'd just like to know more about him. And don't worry if you think I should hear it from Lindsay. I can totally understand that." He finished.

"Oh. I was wondering when I was gonna get asked that. You see Lindsay was married to a man named Ryan Nardulli and he was the love of her life for about 5 years. As the same for his. Well, he started to drink, a lot, and Lindsay didn't like it, especially when it could be in Gotti's reach. After a while, when Lindsay wouldn't let him get anymore beers he would get abusive towards here and Gotti. We called the cops a couple of times but Lindsay would just say that her and the baby are just accident prone and the cops let it go. But, once when Gotti was about, 6, I believe it was, he had a little too much to drink before he came home from work and he knew he was about to get fired. He took that anger out on the two of them. He bruised Lindsay's arms up pretty well and broke her wrist. He pulled Gotti a little too hard and bruised her wrist along with braking it too. Lindsay finally had enough of it after he hurt Gotti that bad and finally reported him. She divorced him and changed her name back to Monroe along with Gotti's being Monroe. Gotti rather go by Gotti, instead of Rhiannon because if she thinks if she uses that name it will be easier for him to find them considering not a lot of people have that name."

"Oh, I see. But where did the name Gotti come from?" he asked.

"Rhiannon is a song by Fleetwood Mac based upon a Welsh Goddess. She didn't want Goddess to be her nickname and thought Gotti sounded prettier. Lindsay insisted on her using her middle name but she didn't want to." She finished.

"Oh, okay then. If you want I can pick you and Mr. Monroe up and either take you back to the apartment or the lab. Gotti's coming home after school and then has to be back there for 5:30, I'm sure it would be a nice surprise for her if you were there. Mac will be picking her up and then walking her upstairs."

"Ok then. We would love it if you could pick us up. And we'd like to go back to your place if that's not too much."

"No don't worry about it. I'll just tell Mac that I have to pick you guys up and I'll be right there."

After they hung up, Danny went to find Mac and told him about Lindsay's parents coming to visit and watch Gotti play. He left and went to the airport and surprisingly there wasn't that much traffic so the pickup and drop off to the apartment didn't take as long as Danny thought it would be.

BACK AT SCHOOL!

Gotti is sitting in her Earth Science class staring off into space (literally…they were in the astronomy room with the big projector showing the stars.) not noticing it but rubbing her soar and bruised arm.

_Sometimes I wonder why things like this always happen to my family. First I get these amazing parents but when I got older one became a drunk and got abusive and started to hit my mom. But the final straw that my mom had was when he pulled my wrist too hard and broke it. I'm sure he didn't mean it because he always said I was his little girl and that he loved me. But if he really did love me, why would he hurt me. But then me and my mom got away from him and moved to New York. There she found Danny. If Danny was my actual father I would have no problem right now. Danny is the person who would care for someone's child even if he isn't the father. But because I play field hockey for my school and we were in the semi-finals last night she had to rush in interrogation and get pushed through a window. I just feel like it's my fault. Then how come leaving the building this morning HE has to come back and ruin everything. He hurt me again TWICE within like 5 minutes. First my arm and then my face. I just want everything to be okay again but with Danny as my biological father. _Gotti was thinking to herself. She was brought out of it by a tapping on her shoulder. She turned to the person next to her who passed her a note on a piece of folded up paper.

_Hey. R u ok? Ur arm doesn't seem 2 b looking ok. U should go 2 the nurse. Get some ice_

_~Lucas_

She responded.

_Hey. Don't worry bout it. I'm fine. I just don't no how good I'll b 4 2nite. I need 2 practice b4 the game to see. _

_~Gotti_

_Well, if you need someone's help I'm always here for u Gotti. I got ur back, just not on the field…l0l…:]_

_~Lucas_

_Thnxs Luke. I'll keep that in mind. Actually u wanna help me during lunch today. We'll go 2 ganzel and ask him if we could take 2 sticks and a ball…DON'T EVN THINK BOUT SAYING WAT I NO UR GONNA SAY! GET UR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! _

_~Gotti_

_Sure and I wasn't gonna say anything like that…l0l…cough cough maybe cough cough…l0l_

_~Lucas_

The bell rang but the two kids didn't get up to leave they just kept on staring at each other. As they finally got up to leave at the same time, Gotti got called to the principal's office.

"I'll see you lata Luke. Tell the teacher where I am for me?" she asked.

"Sure. No probs." And with that they went their separate ways. She made her way down to the principal's office in less time then she thought she would. The entire way there, she was thinking how it would be if her mom didn't get pushed through the window the night before. She can't help but think that it's her fault for it. If Gotti didn't play field hockey then her mom would be with her right now, well not right now because she's at school but still. As she entered the office he was on the phone with someone so she was just motioned to sit down in a chair just like Danny was earlier that morning. He hung up the phone and turned towards Gotti.

"Hello Ms. Monroe." He started.

"Hello Dr. Ruck." She said back.

"So Det. Messer came in this morning and told me about your mother. I'm very sorry to hear about that."

"Thank you. Danny said that he was going to come in and talk to you but he didn't tell me what it was going to be about. Do you mind if I know what you spoke about?" she asked.

"He just told me what had happened last night with your mom and how your father came by this morning and gave you a bruise on your arm which I can tell by looking at it that it must hurt a lot." He said motioning towards her arm.

"Yes sir. It does a lot. But why did you need to call me down?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you were ok and that you're not to hurt to play tonight. I know that when you find something out like your mother being in the hospital it may be hard for you to play. I've been there before when my brother was in the hospital the day before my state football game."

"Well to be honest with you Dr. Ruck, it is kinda hard to play knowing that this is one of the most important games in my life and that my mother can't be there to see it but I've learned over the years that even if a person isn't there with you then you have nothing to worry about because that person is always there right beside you cheering you on. My mom told me that after my cousin was killed in a car crash. She was always at my games and it was hard playing the first one without her there but I knew that she was right beside me 100% percent of the time." She smiled as the memory came back to her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Gotti looked up at him all confused. "Well not about your cousin because that dear, is a tragedy. But what I'm glad about is that you were able to play knowing that your cousin was there with you."

"Thank you. Could I go back to class now?"

"Absolutely. Just tell your teacher where you were." She nodded and left the room.

Walking down the hall without a definite destination; going to class was at the bottom of her list right now but she made a promise to Danny that she wasn't gonna skip any classes today. She was gonna play that game for her mother, with her mother there by her side the entire 60 minutes of the game. The entire time walking down that hall, she saw posters and signs all over the walls saying various things from "GO GET'EM GATORS!" with all of the players numbers on it or "WE LOVE YOU!" or even the from the students who were stupid enough to say, "YOU SCORE A GOAL AND YOU'LL GET A FREE DATE!" everyone at the school was pumped for the game. There was no way that Gotti could back out now from it and turn away from everything that she has worked so hard for to finally fall into place. She was gonna win that game. For her school, for Danny, for Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Flack, Jess, Adam and Sid. But most importantly she was gonna win it for her mom.

_A/N- so I hope that you liked it…review plzz…_

_Remember…_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA_

_~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim_


	3. Chapter 3

GODDESS!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

_a/n- ok here u guys go…I no I no a long time but I had a lot of stuff going on so here u go!!!_

While Gotti made it back to her class after talking to the principle, she took her seat, leaned back in her chair and grabbed her phone.

**Hows mom doing?** She texted Don knowing Danny would be mad at her for texting during class on a game day.

**Fine, good actually. Shouldn't you be paying attention in school and not texting?** He replied

**Get w/ it . it's a new time. We txt during class & sparknotes after school 4 english and Wikipedia for everything else. DUH!!! Besides theres no hot guys 2 look during math, they're all nerds.**

**Ok that last part was more for stella to hear than me. How the hell do you text so fast? It takes me like a word per minute.**

**b/c I'm a girl and I'm a teenager . need me to go further in explaining?**

**PAY ATTENTION AND STOP TEXTING DON OR I'M TAKING THE PHONE AFTER SCHOOL!**

**Uhhh hi danny? Srry but again…all guys in math=NERDS!**

**Needed for stella and no playing in the game tonight if you keep texting the lab, that means don and angell in homicide.**

**Fine I'll txt Amanda! Bye danny, bye uncle donNIE! **She ended with a little soft laugh when she noticed a shadow over her shoulder and realized she was in trouble.

"Uh hi, Mr. Scott? What can I do for you?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know Gotti, maybe pay attention in my class. The next time I see your phone out my niece will have a new phone for her birthday." He said and started walking back up to the front of the room.

"You can't do that." And he stopped mid way to the front at the end of her sentence.

"And why can't I do that? Who's gonna stop me? Your daddy? You a daddy's girl Gotti Monroe? She was silent. "You can't answer me but can yap away texting?" she was silent again and he walked away with a smug smile on his face.

"I don't have a father. No. let me rephrase that. I had father up until the age of 6. He abused me and my mom until she couldn't take it anymore and called the cops. We were ok after that. We were even better when Detective Mac Taylor called up my mom and offered her a job at the NYPD Crime Lab as a CSI a few years ago and we haven't seen him sense. The best father that I have known is Detective Danny Messer. I _was_ a daddy's girl but that stopped once my father took his first sip of alcohol. And you can't take away my phone because that's the way I'm keeping in touch with Danny Messer and Det. Don Flack about the condition of my father. If you heard the news, she was assaulted by a suspect last night. Sorry, if being concerned about my mother. Won't ever happen in your class again." The whole class room was quiet and the only thing that could be heard were silent sobs coming from Gotti. The people in the school weren't suppose to find out this way. And definitely not this way. "Everyone wasn't suppose to find out this way. Not yet. No one." And she ran out of the room with Lucas right behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

GODDESS!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

"Gotti?" Luke said finding Gotti sitting on the floor outside the classroom crying.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "People weren't supposed to know Luke…no one was supposed to know. Well only two people know but that's because I trusted them. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to trust people with a secret like that. But by now, people all over the school probably know even if they don't know me."

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Gotti, I'm so sorry about what happened back there. I know you didn't want people to know. Mr. Scott is an ass. Just ignore him and be the better person. Walk back in there and just have that face on that you had last night right before you won the game." She looked up at him at the end of his statement.

"You were there last night?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I was there. I wanted to see you kick my ex-girlfriend's ass. By the way, my ex-girlfriend is 32, the one who tripped you. I'm glad you won that game after that."

"Thanks Luke, and how could you go out with a bitch like that?" she asked standing up while stretching an arm out for him to stand up.

"I was just waiting for the right girl to come around." He said walking back down the hall to math with her right next to him.

"Who was that?"

They stopped right before getting into the door and turned towards each other.

"You." he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her lips. They pulled back and smiled at one another and hugged then walked back into math hand in hand. As they walked in the realized that it was relatively quiet except for the few that we were talking and not texting. They hadn't known that after they left, no one paid any attention to the ass of the person they call Mr. Scott.

"Ms. Monroe, can I talk to you outside in the hall for a moment?" Mr. Scott asked walking up to the both of them.

"Why can't we just do it in here? I already told people the one thing that I didn't want people in this school to know about. You gonna say that I need to grow up and forget about the past. Well let me ask you something. Did you ever have someone pound on night after night? Was that person supposed to be the one to protect you and not cause the hurt that you go through?" he was silent. "Yeah I didn't think so. So, why don't you go do what our parent's money is paying you to do and teach us?" She walked back to her desk with Lucas right behind her and they sat down at their desks looking up at the board waiting to be taught.

The teacher opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he could speak, just like a fish does as they are gasping for more water to breath in. "Um, um. Ok let's get back to work."

Gotti was quite proud of herself she didn't know that she could do something like that. Especially to an authority figure such as a teacher. Especially Mr. Scott. She always had heard stories from Amanda about how mean he could be and didn't think that there was anyone in that entire school brave enough to stand up to him like she did. She was actually more surprised than proud.

a/n- next chapter will be more with danny then towards the end will have the end of the day at school…


	5. Chapter 5

Goddess!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

A/N- ok I know I hvnt updated in a LONG time!!! Which I'm deeply sorry bout but since I'm back in2 my field hockey season I thought I could pick this up again…again sorry I've taken soo long but I'm back…also I thought u should all know that I think someone on my school's JV team name is Gotti…how weird is that??? R&R!!!

---

After that period was over, Amanda rushed out of her class and headed down the stairs towards Gotti's math class. What she didn't expect was everyone in her math class high fiving Gotti. Obviously, something other than Gotti's secret bout her father coming out. What she also noticed was that her hand was firmly clenched within Lucas'. She knew that Gotti had a crush on him but she never actually told her about it. But she's happy now that she knows. She'll just have to get it out of her later.

---

(a/n- I wanted to put out there that to make it get to the end of the day and the game faster I would just cut everything else out and skip right to the last class of the dayy)

---

As the final bell rang everyone was pumped for the state final's that night, this year, happening at their own school. Everyone was proud of the team and couldn't wait for the team to win. The teachers were equally excited about the game. They couldn't get the students out of the classroom fast enough. As Gotti was waiting with her 9Th period teacher for Hawkes to drive up, her nerves were getting at her. She was nervous. Never have she had such a big game before, yeah when she played in middle school there were big rivalry games but that wasn't a state championship game. This was a whole new level for her. Plus her friends were on it too.

She saw one of the Department issued car drive up to the school and thinking it was Hawkes she had a huge smile on her face. When the man stepped out of the car, she soon realized that it wasn't Hawkes but Chief Sinclair. She didn't know what to expect when he approached her.

"Gotti, is this the man that's picking you up today?" Her teacher asked.

"No, but her parents work for me. Chief Sinclair." He said introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you Chief Sinclair but I'm not allowed to dismiss Ms. Monroe to anyone other than Doctor Hawkes. I'm sorry."

"It's ok; I'm just here to talk to Gotti. Now I know you're just trying to do your job but if it's ok with you I'd like to talk to Gotti for a minute. I have my gun with me incase anything bad happens to her."

"Gotti, will you be okay?" She asked her. For the first time since he got there, Gotti was brought into the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She answered back.

As the teacher walked inside but not back to her classroom but by the window waiting for him to go away and to wait back outside with Gotti.

"Ok, so what is it that you wanna talk to me about Chief Sinclair?" she said sharply. "I know what you're all about. You think I don't listen to my mom and Danny when they come home from work and talk about how you manipulate and change everything and hide everything around to make it look like you're the good person, so I know this must not be a friendly visit considering I'm playing your daughter in the New York State Field Hockey Final's tonight." She finished with her arms folded across her chest.

"Alright, you listen to me little girl. And you better listen up good, because I'm only saying this once. You win tonight and I will make your mother and Danny's life at the NYPD Crime Lab will be miserable till they either quit or retire. And you're right I do know how to manipulate, change and hide everything around to make it look like you were just having a hard day and play horrible. You Understand me?!" he said angrily to Gotti.

But what Chief Sinclair didn't know was that Gotti had her recorder on her phone on and that Hawkes was just pulling up behind Sinclair.

"I understand you but what happens if I tell my mom and Danny and even the press about this? Who are they gonna believe? Me or you? The person that had Anne Steele cover up what happened to you." she said raising her eyebrow.

He grabbed her bruised arm and made it even worst and hurt a whole lot worst. She winced. "Oh so I see that your arm is even more hurt then it was before I grabbed at it." He said with an evil voice with an even more of an evil smile on his face. "Maybe I didn't even need to make a threat after all. Have a good game tonight and remember what I said." As he was walking down the steps he still didn't notice that Hawkes pulled up after him. Thank God for tinted windows.

She waved back to her teacher trying to hide her tears that were threatening to fall. When her teacher turned away she ran down the steps to his car and dove inside and broke down in tears. He tried to get her to talk to her but she just kept on saying Danny's name over and over again. Finally, Hawkes just started the car and drove her to the crime lab.

---

I wonder what she's gonna tell Danny. Maybe it's about her visitor? If it is, how's he gonna react to that!

a/n- ok so here you go!!!!!!! Please review and I promise to hve another one up by nxxt Saturday!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Goddess!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

a/n- ok sooo here's the new update in goddess! Please review…it makes me happy 

---

As soon as the car pulled to a stop in the Crime Lab parking lot, Gotti didn't even wait for Hawkes to get out of the car. She just ran right for the stairs, didn't even bother waiting for the elevator. She knew she'd be out of breath and exhausted by the time she reached the 35th floor but she found it to be a way to release her stress and anger about what happened today at school.

"Gotti! Wait up!" Hawkes screamed up to her. But she didn't listen. She just kept on going and going until she couldn't go no more and even at that she still went hard and fast.

Once she reached the 35th floor she ran straight for her mom and Danny's office. Danny wasn't in there. She ran back out and ran right into Flack's hard chest and fell to floor hitting her head.

"Ohmigod! Gotti?! Are you alright?!" he asked as he got down next to her. Danny saw his future step daughter on the ground near Flack and ran over towards them.

"Flack what happened?" he asked, picking Gotti up and bring her to the couch in his office and laid her down.

"She ran out of your office and ran straight into me. She looked to be upset and in a rush and she just fell." Flack said concerned.

By the time Hawkes ran out of the elevators he ran to Danny's office and tried to help as best as he could.

"Hawkes! What happened? Did she say anything when she was in the car?" Danny said.

"She wouldn't say anything. All she kept on saying was your name (Danny) over and over again with tears coming out of her eyes. I couldn't get her to stop and tell me what's wrong. But before I got there you should know that Chief Sinclair was there and talking to her. I saw him grab at her arm and she made a face. I couldn't get what they were talking about of her. She wouldn't stop saying your name. No matter how many times I asked her to stop."

She finally started to come around. When she opened her light brown eye's she saw the 3 of the 4 caring men in her life looking at her. When she saw Danny's face she shot right up and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, knocking him down to the ground. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as the tears came down.

"He hurt me Danny. He hurt me real bad." She said in tears as she pulled back to look him in the face.

"Who did? Who hurt you sweetie?" Danny said pushing her hair back from her face and wiping the tears away.

"Chief Sinclair. He grabbed my arm where my dad and Samantha grabbed at it this morning. He threatened me that if I played horrible and let the other team win tonight then he'll back off you and mom but I asked him what would happen if I went the press and that's when he grabbed it. And it hurt more than it did before." She said crying even more.

"Okay. Shh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. Let's get down to Sid and have him check your arm out and then we'll go and see your mom then I'll bring you home to rest before your game." He said to her and she nodded. He picked her up and carried her to the elevator.

---

a/n- okkk well I think that's good enough for now…now I must go and finish the mountain of chem. Homework and AP Psych homework that I have

REVIEW please!!!! And I'll loved youuu all for life!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

HEY EVERYONE!!!!!

Ok so this week my high school has midterm week and I won't be updating any of my stories. I know it doesn't give me an excuse for not updating before then but I just recently got a new Chemistry teacher and it's been hell with that class so I had to stay late after school to keep up and try to understand what's going on the class and I also just started physical therapy for me knee so I don't know how much I'm gonna be updating this next week but I will REALLY try to update some of my stories. As for the stories that I haven't updated in a _**REALLY**_ long time, I'm really sorry to the readers! Try not to hunt me down and hurt me for not updating but I really am gonna try to update them!

Please keep reading and reviewing them!

Thnxs so much!!!!

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


	8. Chapter 8

Goddess!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

a/n- ok so I'm back from a LONG(!) break. But I'm back now and I'm here to update a good story for everyone! Please review!!!

---

People kept looking at Danny while in the elevator. They've never seen him with Gotti, especially an emotional Gotti, to say they were surprised, was an understatement. As people kept filling in and out of the elevator until they reached the morgue, Danny kept a tight hold on his soon to be step daughter as silent tears still leaked from her eyes and she was shaking. They elevator dinged and he walked out of the elevator and over to where Sid was. He whispered into Gotti's ear to keep her head down so that she didn't have to see the bodies.

"Sid I need you to take a look at Gotti's arm for me." Danny said walking over to Sid.

"Sure Danny no problem, bring her over to the table closet to the x-ray machine.

Danny placed her down on the table, but when he went to move away, Gotti wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Danny please do not leave me! Please!" she said with more tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not gonna leave you sweetie. I'm gonna be right next to you. I have to let Sid get in here. I'll be holding your hand the entire time." He said soothingly and Gotti let go of his arms and kept a hold on only one hand as Sid came closer.

After an hour of Sid looking over arm and had come to the conclusion that it was just very badly bruised. She was to go and rest and keep ice on it as soon as they got home and up until the game. Danny put's his arm around Gotti and helps her down from the table, he holds her tight to his side and she's gripping his shirt with her fist as he's thanking Sid. The tears have stopped but her arms are still watery and he could see that she's on the verge of another crying episode.

He helps her into the elevator and after they get to the car park he places her in the car and covers her with his jacket. He goes around to the other side of the car and got in. After he got in and started the car he asked if she wanted to go see her mom or just go home and rest before the game. She contemplated this question. She really wanted to see her mom after the day that she had but she also needed to rest before the game so that she can prove Sinclair wrong and beat his daughter and get him fired once and for all. She decided that the rest at home in her bed was exactly what she needed.

---

a/n- ok so here's what I got for you guys soo far!! Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Goddess!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

A/N- okk soo it's spring break for my school and I still can't play softball for another 2 months bc of my damn knee surgery[insert sad face here] well anyways heres the next chapter…sorry if it isn't soo good…its off season for field hockey so some of the terms may not be correct bc when spring comes around I have only 1 sport on my mind and that's softball so here comes the next chapter of Goddess! Please review!

---

Danny held onto Gotti the entire ride up the elevator and through the hallway until they got inside the apartment when she let go of Danny, went into the kitchen to get a water bottle and then went into her bedroom. Completely ignoring her grandparents as she walked passed them. They were shocked to see their eldest granddaughter ignore them. She loved her grandparents but considering the day that she had at school, she figured that she had a good enough reason to ignore the ones she loved to make sure that she could concentrate fully on the game ahead of her, especially with the threat that was being held over her head.

Just before she got into her room, she turned around to see three people that she loves dearly with a concerned face on. She turned to Danny and said, "Danny before, Uncle Sheldon came to get me, when Chief Sinclair was talking to me, I had my phone set to voice record so whatever he said to me I have it saved on my phone. I don't remember if I already told you this but I'm telling you now. I don't want him to get away with hurting your job of my mom's when we beat his daughter tonight." She said and handed Danny her blackberry where she already had the voice recording up.

"Alright Gotti. I'll make sure it's saved completely and there's no chance of it getting erased. Go get some rest before your game. I'll bring you some ice and some Advil for your arm. Just go get some rest sweetie. We'll take care of everything else." And with that she opened her door and went inside.

After they heard her bedroom door closed, Marie and Lou Monroe turned around and looked at Danny. They were so shocked to see their granddaughter like that. They've never seen her like that before. Surely she realized that her grandparents had flown 3,000 miles to see her play in the finals. But they were a little confused on what she and Danny were talking about.

"Danny, are you gonna tell us what happened with her?" Marie said as her and her husband walked into the kitchen to sit at the table.

"Well the police chief's daughter goes to the school that Gotti is playing in the finals tonight and he came to talk to her, well threaten her is more like it. He told her that if her school wins tonight he'll make sure that Lindsay or I never move up from our current position and if she doesn't win then he'll leave all of us alone along with the other people on our team. He grabbed her arm when she asked him a question and throughout the whole thing she had her phone on voice record and just in case he tries something tonight or ever about this, we'll have something to say to him about this."

"I can't believe this; today of all day's. Her mother is in the hospital, she has the final field hockey game tonight and not to mention midterms in what is it? 3 weeks?" Marie said looking at Danny. "This is wasn't she needs right now."

And after that they just sat in silence. The grandparents and the future parent sitting in silence trying to figure out where their lives got into some kind of punishment. Lindsay's first husband got abusive and then she got put in a hospital by a killer. Gotti's first father got abusive and broke her arm and then she got threatened by her mother's boss and got a bruised arm. Danny, well everyone knows Danny's story with his brother and The Tanglewood Boys. Marie and Lou's first son-in-law hit their daughter and granddaughter and their said daughter is in the hospital with a slight chance of never being able to walk again. Their granddaughter got a broken arm and then got threatened. Their future son-in-law has family issues with the brother and his old 'friends'. They are just happy that their daughter found someone amazing like Danny and that Gotti will have the best male role model around. She never really had that when she was growing up other than her uncle but they didn't live all that close to them. Danny is the best person for them.

---

As Gotti is sitting in her bedroom listening to her iPod with her eyes closed, lying on her bed replaying all the day's events and then even some flashes of the plays that she will have to be doing tonight in the game. She's had one hell of a day. Let's not even begin again with how her day was. Her mind ended up getting side-tracked and started thinking about where her life got changed. Her father got abusive and then her parents got divorced, she move to New York City and then she get's threatened by the Chief of Police of NYPD. Her life is something else. Something no one else knows about. Something she doesn't want anyone else to know about.

---

A/N- please review! I would really appreciate anything that you have to say…Thanks for taking your time out to read my story!


	10. Chapter 10

Goddess!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

A/N- ok so here I am again! I don't really have all that much to say in this brief authors note except for, please review! ENJOY!

---

A few hours later, as all of the girls are in the locker room, all you hear is silence. The girls have nothing to say to each other. They all need to focus and stay calm. They feel as if talking to one another is gonna make them nervous. Gotti the most nervous out of all of them; with all of the recent activity that's been happening with her, her nerves and mind are all over the place. She is still debating if she should play horrible so that her mom and Danny are left alone or if she should beat the other team just to put it in the chief's face and his daughter's face.

The coach knocks on the locker room door and tells the girls that they have five more minutes to get ready till they have to go out to the field and warm up before going to the actual field. They all stand around for a few seconds looking from the door to the sticks that they have in their hands. Knowing that game time is getting closer and closer is making the nerves in their bodies get higher and higher.

They are finally all done getting ready and they all head down to the field together. They start warming up and it's still silent. None of them want to get distracted and fool around. They all have worked WAY too hard to mess up their chances at a state title. They wanna prove to their school that their team is just as good as any boy's team in the school. But most importantly, they wanna prove it to themselves that they are the best that any of them could ever be.

By the time that warm ups is over, they all head over to the bus which is gonna be taking them to the field in which the finals will be played. On the bus they are all silent again. The only voice that could be heard on the bus is the coach going over all of the players on the other team. As the coach is reading over the other team's players along with all of their weaknesses and strengths, Gotti is yet again thinking to herself if what she is going to do is the right thing to do. Is losing in front of all of her friends and family and school really worth what her mom and Danny are gonna be going through if she wins? And if she does lose so that Lindsay and Danny's life is better at work really gonna help her out for the next three years of high school that she has to go through. She needs to do what's best for everyone.

She's just not sure what that is yet.

---

St. Gregory the Great High School Varsity Field Hockey team is now sitting in the locker room in the arena of which the finals are being played at. The girls are all sitting on the floor in a circle holding hands. Still there is no talking. They are all going over everything that they have learned that season and replaying each play in their heads over and over again. The coach walks into the locker room and when all of the girls hear that noise, they look up.

"You girls should be proud of yourselves. Not many girls get this opportunity in their life. You are making something of yourselves and your families here tonight. You should be honored with this achievement. Because whether or not you win, this is still an achievement. Not since 1987 has another St. Gregory's field hockey team made it to the state finals and you all know what happened there. The feeling of greatness got to their heads and they all thought that they game would be just like any other and they ended up losing. Sure they played well, but they got to cocky. None of you girls are like that. You girls play because your love for the game. Because this sport makes you enjoy life. You girls go out there and play the game that you love. Go out there with your heads held high and don't let anything stand in your way. Win or lose, be proud to call yourself Gators." After the coach said that, they all stood up and put their hands in a circle.

"WHO ARE WE?" Gotti said.

"GATORS!" they all said afterwards.

"WHO ARE WE?"

"GATORS!"

"WHO ARE WE?"

"GATORS!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GATORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all said together.

They walked out in pairs. The coach in front followed by Amanda Hammerback and Gotti Monroe and then everyone else.

---

They start getting closer to the field and all they can hear is the word 'gator' being chanted over and over again. The nerves inside of these high school athletes get higher and higher with each step that they take. Once they step out onto the grass, everyone in the stands are on their feet cheering. It's a level of excitement that none of these have ever felt before. They kept on walking till they got to their benches; they didn't sit because showing the fans that they are sitting before this kind of game is telling the fans that they aren't worried about the game and that it's no big deal. Standing shows them that they are serious about this game.

The officials call for the team captains to meet in center field along with their coaches. Jessica, Brianna and Gotti, along with the coach walked out to center field which is where they were greeted with the three captains and coach of Corpus Christi.

---

A/N- ok so here you go. This is much longer than any of the chapters that I've written recently. I thought I'd leave it off at this point to leave you guys hanging just a lil. So hopefully you like this chapter and please REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Goddess!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

a/n- ok yeah I know, long time since I updated but you're gonna have to forgive me. It's been rough this summer with work and field hockey and all of the crap that I have to do for colleges so I don't know how much time I'll have to update and everything until I hand in all of my applications and field hockey is done with. So anyways, here's the next chapter for Goddess! PLEASE REVIEW

St. Gregory's captains and their coach are standing in a straight line facing the captains and coach from Corpus Christi. The officials come up and stand in between them.

"Girls, welcome to the state finals. We expect a clean match between both teams and sportsmanship like conduct from both of the teams as well. Please remind your team mates of no jewelry and that we'll be doing a stick and mouth-guard check before the game takes place. Corpus Christi, you girls will start with the ball this half and St. Gregory's will start next half. Please shake hands and good luck."

Jessica and Brianna shake hands with the other captains and coach with no problem. But when it comes time for Gotti to shake hands, she had no problem shaking the coach's hand but to shake the captain's hand she had a problem. Two of them were her best friends and the other one was Alana Sinclair; Chief Sinclair's daughter. She had a smirk on her face like she knew what her father told Gotti.

"Good luck Gotti. You'll need it." Alana told her.

"Good luck to you too. But you better watch out, I'm the quickest and fastest person on my team. By the time that you blink, I'll already be past you with the ball." Gotti said with a smirk on her face and turned to walk back with the Jessica, Brianna and her coach.

The starting team is called out onto the field and to take their positions. Alana Sinclair is the center forward so she decides where the ball is too placed first. Gotti's job as the center forward on her team is to follow the ball.

The whistle is blown and Alana moves the ball. Gotti immediately follows it. She was right, she is the quickest and fastest on the team. Alana didn't even know that she went past her and took the ball right from the player that she had passed it off too. The crowd is cheering so loudly for the Gators that it just made Gotti go even faster with the ball on her stick. Gotti keeps pulling right and left and doing a v-drag that the other team can't even keep up. By the time she gets into the circle there is no other defender around but the goalie and none of her team mates are around. It's all up to her to make to the first goal of the game.

The goalie steps out of the goal to scare Gotti a little but by doing this she make's Gotti do a pull and go to score the first goal. It's a real easy goal to, she could've just walked it right in and that's what she did but as she was doing that, Alana came up right behind her and shoved her out of the way. Gotti fell forward and hurt her knee like she never had before. The whistle is blown to stop the clock and to give Alana a card for the push, and a stroke is called but Gotti, being the best stroker that the team has is still on the ground crying out in pain.

…

a/n- and this is where I'll leave you all because the class period is about to end. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Goddess!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

a/n: ok so I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm in a good mood, have a free period and I'm avoiding doing my math homework that's due in 2 class periods but I don't care. Okay soo here's the next chapter.

All of the players rush over towards Gotti who is still on the ground along with the coach and the athletic trainer for St. Gregory's. Everyone took a knee in the hopes of Gotti being okay.

In the crowds as this is happening, Chief Sinclair can see Danny's reaction to what just happened to Gotti. Danny started to push and move everyone out of the way in order to get down to the field to see Gotti.

"Sir you cannot go down there! You must wait up in the stands with everyone else until after the game!" One of the security guards told him.

Danny lifted up his shirt a little, just enough for the man to see his badge.

"I don't care if you're a cop. Rules are rules and you're not allowed to go on the field!" the man said back.

"That's my daughter that just got hurt! I will not stand here and listen to you while she's over there on the ground in pain!" and with that, Danny took off running towards Gotti.

He slid to the ground right next to her.

"Danny? It hurts so much! Please make it stop! _**PLEASE!" **_ Gotti cried out in pain.

"It's okay Gotti, I'm here now. It's okay I got you." He said to her. "What's wrong with her? What she hurt?" Danny asked frantically.

"It looks like it's her knee again Mr. Messer. I can't see how bad the damage is until we get her off the field and into a room with a bed where I could fully check on her." The trainer said. "Okay Gotti, on the count of the three we're going to pick you up and place you on the bed. Okay?" she nodded yes with tears still streaming down her face. "Mr. Messer, I want you to hold her arms and pick her up from under the shoulders while holding her hands." He nodded and went to do what he was told. As Danny grabbed her arms and hands, while the trainer and the coach took hold of her legs and placed her on the table as she screamed out in pain and agony.

She never felt a pain like this before. It was nothing like any other. They got her on the gurney and as they're wheeling her off, Danny's rubbing her head with one hand and has his other locked tight with one of hers. As she's being wheeled off, both teams and crowd are clapping for her. Everyone but Alana.

The coach got everyone in a huddle and explained to them what just happened. "Girls, I don't know what is going on with Gotti's knee right now, but I'm pretty sure that each and every one of us knows that Gotti would not want us sulking. She would want us to go out there and finish strong and win because that is what she would want. Don't look at this as something horrible and that Gotti was our only chance. Yes she's good, but she's not this whole team! Now let's go out there and win this game! Not just for Gotti, but for each of us!" all the girls nodded.

Brianna and Jessica put their sticks in the middle first followed by everyone else's.

"GATORS! ON THREE!"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"GATORS!"

a/n: so this is it for now. I'm on a school's laptop and need to hand it in soon. I'll try to update again soon but I do not make any promises! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Goddess!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

A/n-okay typed this up on my blackberry cuz I still don't have word on my laptop. My life has been pretty hectic which is no excuse for me but anyways…here's the next chapter.

By the time they got Gotte into the locker room to take a look at her knee, Danny was beyond the point of pissed and worried. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Sinclair would have his daughter intentionally go and harm his daughter. Danny knew about her previous knee injuries what with softball and basketball and everything, so he knew this wasn't good. He had never seen her in this kind of pain before.

"Gotte, on a scale of 1-10 with 1 being 'barely there pain' and 10 being 'excruciating pain', what number is your knee in?" The school's athletic trainer asked.

"Her knee is so swollen it barely looks like she has a knee and she could hardly see, think, hear and breathe straight because of how much it hurts! How do YOU think her knee is!" Danny asked in frustration.

"Mr. Messer if you don't stop yelling and stop me from doing my job one more time, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Danny nodded. "Again Gotte, what number of pain is your knee in right now?"

"100! It hurts SO much! Danny! Please make the pain go away! PLEASE!" She said frantically with tears streaming down her face.

As the trainer is thinking everything over in her head on what it could possibly be, out on the field, Alana Sinclair finds this moment to be one of the greatest things to happen. When they resumed play, Alana had to be out of the game for five minutes without some1 replacing her, which made the coach, team AND ENTIRE school pissed at her.

"I don't get what you're all mad at. Their best player is out for probably the rest of the game. This is something good!" Alana said happily.

"You just don't get it do you?" The coach said to her. "You may have taken out their best player, but don't even think that after the five minutes is up that you're going back onto that field right away. Not only did you really injure another player, you disobeyed a direct order from your coach! You better take this entire half to think about your actions because in the second half is when you'll be going back in!"

"Come on! You can't do that to me! I'm one of the team captains and the best one on the team!" she yelled back.

"I can and I will if you keep up this attitude!" her coach said back in reply.

"Whatever." Alana said with attitude and a shrug of her shoulders.

Back in the room where Gotte, Danny and the trainer were, the trainer started to explain what could have possibly happened to Gotte's knee. They could hope for the best but in the end, it didn't look like the best was going to be working out. The best being that she just sprained it and the pain will go away in a few weeks but again, that could be the best but all three people knew that it wasn't. And considering of how swollen is and how quickly it actually got swollen all three of them know it will be something bad.

"So what's the conclusion on her knee?" Danny said quietly. The trainer, with Danny's approval, gave Gotte some pain medication which made her a little sleepy so she was half knocked out and every now and then you could hear sniffles coming from the young girl.

"Mr. Messer, it looks to be her ACL. Now its sounds like it isn't not that big of a deal but it really is, especially for someone like Gotte who plays sports all year round. The ACL in the knee is one of the four major ligaments in the knee. But without having an MRI on her knee, I can't tell you if she strained it or tore it. If it is a strain it can sometimes be fixed through physical therapy and muscle strengthening, but if it is a tear it will most likely require surgery. (A/N- I'm getting all of this stuff about the ACL off Google but there is so much more for me say about it but I feel it will take away from the story so if you wanna know more about it, feel free to check it on Google.) The best thing for Gotte and her knee right now is if we get her to the hospital and get an MRI on it right away."

Danny looked back and forth between the trainer and Gotte until he finally nodded his head. After that, he turned towards Gotte and tried to get her to focus on him for a little while. "Gotte, sweetie?" He asked trying to get her to focus; once she finally did he started talking again. "We're gonna be taking you to the hospital to have an MRI on your knee, alright?" he said softly.

"Danny I know I'm hurt and most likely not going back in the game but I wanna stay till it's over. I'm not leaving my team till I know that they have won the game." Gotte replied back.

"Gotte it would be best if we got your knee checked out as soon as possible."

"My knee is to swollen for me to even bend it, not that I would right now or anything but I'm not leaving my team. I may not be able to play but I'm not letting them down and leaving. I wanna stay."

Danny looked at the trainer, silently asking her if it would be okay if she stays to watch the rest of the game.

"You can stay as long as you promise to get to the hospital for the MRI as soon as the game is over." Danny and Gotte both nodded. As Danny and the trainer carefully maneuvered to get a leg immobilizer on her knee without causing her too much pain, Gotte was thinking on how she wasn't gonna let her knee stop her from having her team but Corpus Christi and getting back at Alana and her father for good. They get it on her with Gotte only cringing as they tried to tighten it around the swollen area. The finally got it on and gave her crutches to use. With Danny and the trainer on both sides of her to help her, all three of them walked slowly and carefully back to the entrance of the field.

"TIME-OUT!" St. Gregory's coach yelled to the officials. They heard her and blew their whistle to stop the clock and the play. Both teams went into their huddles and their coaches started talking to them.

"You girls need to get your act together! Yes we know Gotte's not here but that doesn't mean stop playing with all you've got. She wouldn't want you to be playing like this. Now get your act together or-" she was stopped there because all of a sudden all of the fans from St. Gregory's started cheering loudly. Now, you can imagine it would be weird and confusing to the players because they were in a timeout but when they looked over to where they were cheering too, they could see that Gotte was walking slowly and patiently out onto the field towards where the team is huddled up. The team started in on the cheering too.

"Coach, don't ask me to leave yet, because I won't. I'm part of this team and I'm staying until you guys win and beat them good." She said confidently.

"Gotte I can't force you to leave, but if it's okay with Mr. Messer then it's okay with me." He nodded. "And if it's okay with your team then it is more defiantly okay with me." The team all clapped and cheered loudly. "I'll take that as a yes they want you here."

"I just wanna say something really quickly and then you can go back to what you were saying to them before." Gotte cleared her throat before she started talking again. "Guys, we all know that I'm not gonna be back in, but don't stop playing the game that we all love so much just because I'm not here. We shouldn't be down 2-1 right now. With me NOT being here should give you guys more of a reason to wanna beat them. I know you're all waiting for me to say that it's alright if you go and get Alana back for what she did for me but we all know that's not right and you'll just get suspended. But without taking her out, beat her right now, right here on this field. That will hurt her more than any physical pain. Go out there and win this game!" they all cheered. The coach had nothing left to say and by the time she was done talking, the players were being called back onto the field and the coach, Gotte, Danny, trainer and whoever else was out of the game back walked back over to the sidelines to watch the rest of the game.


	14. Chapter 14

Goddess!

By: i L0V3 CRiMiNAL MiNDS

(New pen name but its DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim)

a/n- okay so I figured I'd update this since I'm avoiding doing any of the homework that I have all due tomorrow or study for a pre-ap calc test that I have tomorrow also so I figured I'd grace you guys with an update. Review please!

The game continued after both teams were back on the field. St. Gregory's now has the ball and Brianna hit the ball into play. The Gator's were tremendously skilled at getting the ball around the Corpus Christi players. The St. Gregory's team that was on the field now compared to the team that they were before they took that time out was a completely different team. They were more timid before and sort of afraid to go for the ball. But they would've been more afraid if they had to go against Alana. Their coach still hadn't put her back in after what happened in the very beginning of the game.

The next thing that Corpus Christi knows and sees is that the game is now tied at 2-2. Gator's just scored their second goal of the game. The ball is brought back up to the middle of the field. The players on the field are able to hear the time keeper counting down the time that is left in the first half.

*_HORN BEING BLOWN!*_

The teams come off the field towards their respective benches. St. Gregory's heads into their locker room while the Corpus Christi heads into theirs. The coach walks in first, followed by the rest of the team. Gotte, Danny and the trainer are following slowly behind them.

_*CORPUS CHRISIT LOCKER ROOM!*_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU GIRLS? THEY GET THEIR BEST PLAYER BACK AND YOU JUST LET THEM RUN RIGHT PAST YOU WITH THE BALL AND SCORE! THE GAME IS TIED!" Alana yelled.

"SHUT UP ALANA! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WERE EVEN TIED AT ALL! IF YOU HADN'T TRIPPED GOTTE THE SCORE COULD BE A WHOLE LOT WORST! YOU KNOW SHE'S THE BEST PLAYER AND THAT'S SHE BETTER THEN YOU! YOU'RE JUST SO USED TO BEING THE BEST OUT THERE THAT JUST KNOWING YOU'RE NOT THE BEST ANYMORE PISSED YOU OFF! SO YOU TOOK HER OUT! THEN LOOKED WHAT HAPPENED! COACH DIDN'T PUT YOU BACK IN! I HOPE THEY BEAT US NOW! AFTER WHAT YOU DID, WE DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO WIN!" Alyson, one of the other captains said.

"YOU CAN'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS? HE IS THE CHIEF OF POLICE (a/n- I can't remember if he is the chief of police or detectives so for arguments sake, I made him the chief of police)! BESIDES I AM THE BEST PLAYER! I'M 10 TIMES BETTER THEN GOTTE MONROE WILL EVER BE! I DIDN'T NEED TO TAKE HER OUT LIKE THAT TO PROVE THAT I'M THE BETTER PLAYER! BESIDES I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! I DID WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO AND IT WAS TO STOP THE BALL FROM GOING IN THE GOAL! IF OUR DEFENSE PLAYED ANY BETTER THEN I WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO DO THAT!" she replied back.

The tension in the locker room was thick and obvious.

"THAT IS IT! THAT IS IT! I CAN'T ONE MORE SECOND OF YOU UNDERMINING US AND TREATING US LIKE NOTHING AND THAT WE'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! TAKE A REALL GOOD LOOK AT WHO IS OUT ON THAT FIELD ALANA AND WHO ISN'T! THAT'S RIGHT YOU'RE NOT THERE! TAKE ONE MINUTE OUT OF DAY OF THINKING ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF TO REALIZE THAT YOU _**DO NOT**_ MAKE UP THIS ENTIRE TEAM! LOOK AT EVERYONE AGAIN ALANA," Alana looks around at the locker room. That is when she realizes that the rest of the team, even the coaches are all standing on the opposite side of her. "NO BODY IS BACKING YOU UP! WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG AND COWARDLY! YOU KNOW YOU COULDN'T BEAT ST. GREGORY'S BECAUSE OF GOTTE SO YOU GOT RID OF HER! NO BODY WILL EVER BACK YOU UP THAT YOU'RE THE BEST PLAYER BECAUSE AFTER TONIGHT'S GAME, YOU'RE THE LOWEST PLAYER ON THE TEAM!" one of the sophomores, Isabella said. She played on varsity her freshmen year with Alana as captain and couldn't take her remarks and comments about the way that the younger players played, especially Isabella. Tonight's game was going to be the last time that she ever took anything from Alana.

"Is that how everyone else feels?" When everyone nodded Alana was shocked!

"Don't you see Alana, no one can take you. Until you can start playing as a member of this team and respecting everyone on it, then I won't play you. You have winter league, spring workouts, summer league/camps and preseason to prove to me that you can be a better player and teammate than I refuse to play you." The coach said.

"You can't do that! I'm what you need to win! My father won't allow it!" she replied back in anger.

"I can and I WILL! You're father may have rein over what happens out on the streets but as your coach and a teacher of your school I can decide whether or not to play you. When are you going to realize Alana that you aren't the only one here who wants to win?" Alana didn't say anything. "Fine then, until you figure out that answer you are no longer a member of this team. When we go back out on the field, I want you to sit on the bench. I don't want you to stand with everyone else. You've proven to us that you can't handle standing with us and cheering everyone else on." Alana still didn't saying anything. She just stood there staring the coach down but the coach didn't change her facial expression which showed that she was being serious. "Everyone else huddle up. We're going to need something big if we're going to win this game."

Everyone huddled around the coach and the white board that was there to draw out plays.

_*St. Gregory's Locker Room*_

_*same time as Corpus Christi's locker room situation*_

Everyone is quite. They know that what is going to be said may be bad criticism but also good criticism. Whatever the coach and other players have to say about each other is to help the team get better and win the game. Gotte is standing up towards the back of the locker room with Danny and the trainer sitting on the bed with some ice on her knee. Even though the trainer told her that the swelling might not even go down with it, the ice might help numb the pain some.

"Does anyone have anything to say to one another before I begin?" the coach said.

After a while, no one spoke up. Just as the coach was about to speak again, Gotte raised her hand and asked to say something. The coach nodded her head yes.

"I'll be brief because what coach has to say is more important then what I'll say. Regardless of the outcome of this game, I'm really happy I got to play with you all. If you can count the five seconds that I was actually playing in this game. Anyways, knowing that you are all out there playing the game that we all love means something more to mean than anything else in the world. I know how bad we all want. I want to go back out there and play but I think Danny will have me handcuff before I can even pick up a stick to do that." Everyone gave a little chuckle even Danny. "What I'm really trying to say is good luck. I want you to finish out this game the best that you can because we simply want it more than them. We have proven it more times than I can recall. I want you to walk away from this game knowing that you did everything you can to win the game."

"You're sounding like you're not even gonna be here for end of the game Gotte." Jessica said.

Gotte hesitated before responding again.

"That's because I'm not going to be. My knee is in real serious pain. I need to go get it checked now if I want any chance to keep playing sports. This injury was worst then my previous knee accidents. But that's not the point. Just because I'm not here, don't stop playing. Keep going until you can't go anymore, then go some more. Don't stop until you've reached what you wanted." Everyone looked at here and gave her a slight smile, even the coach did.

With that, Danny and the trainer helped her off of the bed to a standing position with the crutches. She then walked out with Danny by her side.

Not once did she look back at the team.

After a few moments of silence, the coach got down to business and spoke to them about everything that they needed to do to win.

a/n- okay so I'm going to leave it here. Got other work to do even if I don't wanna do it. =/

REVIEW PLEASE! I COULD REALLY USE SOMETHING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER AFTER THE CRAPY WEEKS I'VE BEEN HAVING!

~ i L0V3 CRiMiNAL MiNDS


	15. Chapter 15

Goddess!

By: i L0V3 CRiMiNAL MiNDS

a/n- okay. So I got a legit excuse for not updating this. First semester at college. I'm pretty sure we all (or at least the ones that have past the first semester at college point) and how hard the adjustment is and the work and everything but I'm bored in my room bc both of my roommates aren't here right now so I figured I would update some of my stories so here's the update for this story! READ AND REVIEW!

"Gotte?" Danny said to her as they were in the car on the way to the hospital (the same one that her mother is currently in). He waited to speak again until she looked up at him. Once she did, he continued on with talking, "I'm not gonna say that I know what kind of pain you're going through or how hard it was for you to walk away from that locker room but that was a smart move. You know how I told you and your ma about when I shattered my wrist and my chance at playing in the majors during the minors?" he asked her. When she nodded at him, he finished with, "well if that's the same thing for you with your knee, it is NOT the end of your world. I know its your dream to either play field hockey or softball in college when you get there but maybe this is a sign that there is something greater out in the world for you. Maybe this is the universe saying that there is something better that you can be doing when you get to that point. Don't look at this part of your life as an inconvenience or a sign of weakness. I know how hard it is to walk away from something like this but knowing that you're walking away from this now is better then going right back into sports with a messed up knee and re-injuring it and never being able to do anything again. But if you can play again, your mother and I will be there every step of the way to your recovery. I promise you that. We'll never let you down. We both love you too much to do that." He finished his speech and he's pretty sure that if he wasn't driving right now that Gotte would be hugging him hard.

"Thanks Danny, that means a lot to me." Gotte replied back. And the rest of the car ride was spent in silence with a few tears and sniffles coming from Gotte because of the pain that she was in.

When they finally did get to the hospital, all Gotte wanted was some painkillers and the answer of if she was going to be able to play field hockey or softball again. When the finally got to the hospital, Danny parked at the side of the hospital that was closest to the emergency room so Gotte wouldn't have to walk far. He asked her if she was in a lot of pain to walk (hobble because of the crutches) to the emergency room doors. When he realized that she hadn't answered, he turned around to look at her. The pain became too much for her and she had passed out quietly and Danny hadn't realized it.

He jumped out of the car and ran towards the doors of the ER and yelled, "HELP! I NEED HELP GETTING MY DAUGHTER IN HERE! SHE PASSED OUT FROM THE PAIN IN THE CAR!" when the words 'passed out' came from Danny, doctors and nurses jumped into action. They grabbed a gurney and headed out to his car. He started explaining everything that happened to her. Once they got her out of the car and situated on the gurney, they started rushing back into the ER they set her up and started asking Danny millions of questions that to him seemed like the hardest thing in the world. Like seriously, how was he supposed to know when she had her period last!

"I don't know about that last one, but she's allergic to penicillin/amoxicillin and berries. That's about as much as I know. I'm not her father, I'm engaged to her mother and she's admitted in the hospital on floor 5. But in the case that her mother, Lindsay Monroe can't be here, I hold medical power of attorney of Gotte in case of an emergency. She's had previous knee problems before but never anything like this. It was like all in slow motion that it happened. It was too late for Gotte to stop or move out of the way before the girl tackled her. I've never seen her in this kind of pain before. The trainer that was there that helped us said that it could possibly be her ACL. Will she be able to play again! She's gonna be so upset if she can't play again! Please she hasn't woken up yet! Do something!" he screamed that last part.

"Mr. Messer! I can't do anything for her until you calm down and get out of our way. You either need to calm down or I'm gonna have to have security escort you to the waiting room!" when the doctor saw Danny calming down, he continued, "I'm gonna have to send her up for an x-ray and possibly an MRI if we need too. Now I need you to fill out some forms for me while we try and get her set up with an IV of pain killers and anti-inflammatory." He handed Danny the papers and got to work working on Gotte. "Oh, by the way Mr. Messer, what's her real name? I can't imagine any mother naming her daughter Gotte, no offense to her mother."

"Her real name is Rhiannon Monroe, Gotte is her nick name." Danny replied and went to work on the paper work.

After filling out all of Gotte's paperwork, Danny was told that she had been taken up for a MRI and it would be about a half a hour until Danny would be able to see her so he decided to take this time to go up to see Lindsay. He knew that Flack was still with her from the numerous text messages that he sent to him saying that Lindsay was still asleep with the Field Hockey finals still on the TV so he went up to see Lindsay.

By the time that he got up to her room, all he wanted to do was sit with her and hold her hand. At this point, it was the only thing that would make him feel better. Once he got to the room he shook hands with Don and then went to sit next to his fiancé. He picked up her hand and as he did that, he thought he heard a moan but he couldn't be sure. He knew that he was stressing with Gotte and thought it was just his ears playing tricks on him. What he didn't expect was for Lindsay to grip his hand and start moving her arm. When he looked up to her face, her eyes started to slowly open up her eyes.

"Danny?" Lindsay muttered softly.

"Lindsay? You're awake? Hold on, let me go get a doctor." Danny said and before he even gave her a chance to say anything else, he was out the door looking for her doctor.


End file.
